When Worlds Collide
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Here I am, in my own house, when suddenly the TV's on the blink 'cuz of a rainstorm. Who knew that the stupid bad weather could bring anime characters out of their own world?... Naruto and Akatsuki. Crossover to our world. ON HIATUS.
1. The Beginning

_This is a "my world" type of story. That means that it all takes place in my world, in the good ol' state of Wisconsin, USA._

_It will be a crossover from the Naruto ninja universe, so if you get shaken up during or after the traveling, dear anime characters, feel free to use a barf bag or the nearest wastebasket. Have a safe trip and don't forget to tip your transporter!_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

.

I sighed as I flopped down in the ink green recliner. It was after-school, and I had just walked home. It was 3:33 P.M, the usual time I get back. Another half-hour until M*A*S*H started on the Hallmark channel (185), and I was tired.

I grabbed the small black remote and the large silver Satellite Dish Network remote, too. I pressed POWER on the black remote, and then the large Power button on the silver one, turning the TV on for real.

Without even looking, I pressed the number buttons 6-0-2-0. After a few seconds waiting for the TV to fill in my order, the large screen flipped to Sirius/XM radio channel Octane: New Hard Rock.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER  
**.

.  
It was 10:00 P.M. I was curled up on the couch in pajamas: some long, ridiculously yellow baggy sleep pants with smilies all over it and a large cotton-fibered shirt the color of off-white with Old Navy on the chest in small gray letters.

The lights were all turned off, and the large TV was on. I watched with half-closed eyes as the long blue bar with the current song, artist, and radio station floated on screen, bumping into the edges as if it were really trapped in there.

**CRASH!**

An annoyed expression crossed my face at the sound of thunder outside. It was pouring hard out there, and the satellite dish had had to find the signal at least five times because of the stupid rain.

"It better stop by the time I wake up tomorrow." I said, yawning.

Lightning flashed between the drapes behind the TV. It was only a few seconds.

"Only a couple miles away from us." I said to myself with a slight laugh.

**CRASH!**

"Heh-"

_FLASH._

"Woah! That was practically only a few milliseconds after! Damn! What does that mean?!"

I got my answer another few milliseconds later.

**BZZT!**

The TV went out.

"DAMNIT! Fuck!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet to stare at the stupid hunk of technology.

I was the only one in the house, so there was no fear of waking anyone up; it was mine. My parents got so fed up with my craziness that they got me my own.

I know, a 13-year-old with their own two-story house. I must be really responsible for my parents even to consider that idea, right?

Nope. I forget to shower sometimes (max was 5 days) , and I forgot to take out the dog many times (thank God Norton's with my parents now and not staying with me) , and there's the matter of turning my assignments in, and I also forget peoples' names, do my laundry etc. etc. etc.

BUT! All that matters is that I have a house all to myself, to do whatever I want with it, so shut up!

As I stood in the middle of the living room on the dark blue carpet silently fuming, the TV miraculously flickered back on.

Before I started muttering at it in an annoyed and relieved way ("Yeah, you better turn on you hunk of junk, before I lodge this remote into your fucking screen." "Thank the Lord it didn't break!") , it flickered off.

Then it flickered back on. Then off. Then on. Then off.

_FLASH._

My irritation changed into wonder as a weird phenomenon concerning the screen began to happen:

Photos of characters from the anime show Naruto began flashing across the snowy screen.

Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake. Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru. Shino Aburame. Kurenai Yuhi. Asuma Sarutobi. Ino Yamanaka. Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara. Neji Hyuuga. TenTen. Rock Lee. Might Guy....

Then some villains popped up, flashing before my eyes as fast as the protagonists.

I recognized Haku and Zabuza, the first two. But—I thought—the episodes showed that they weren't all bad.

Then Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi flashed past my eyes.

Lastly were the Akatsuki, in their pairs.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Deidara of Iwa and Sasori of the Red Sands. Hidan and Kakuzu. Zetsu and Tobi—

The screen suddenly went back again. I was about to let out a "Hey!" but it caught in my throat at the last image...

A large pair of almond-shaped eyes stared back at me. I stood rooted to the spot, too frightened to move, to scream, to even breathe.

I knew those eyes:

Many rings swirled around the gray eyes' small pupils multiple times, giving them a sort of hypnotic look.

**Rinnegan.**

The remote in my hand and the edges of the TV surrounding the screen glowed a bright green, but somehow I ignored that. All that mattered were those eyes.

"Those eyes..." I thought. "I know who they belong to..."

The eyes blinked themselves closed, and the TV turned off one last time.

I fell to my knees on the carpet, breathing hard.

It took me a few minutes to get my thoughts straight.

"Wow." I said to myself. Only myself. "I have to stop drinking caffeine late at night!"

My lame joke didn't give me a sense of comfort.

I knew what I saw. No sugar or caffeineted drink was going to obscure that.

Pein. Naruto and his gang. Villains. Pein.

I shook my head to clear everything from my mind, suddenly feeling nauseous.

I spat the liquid gathering up in my mouth onto the carpet. It was a slow drool, and somehow that calmed me. It dripped down until it touched carpet and pooled in a little fizzle of white bubbles.

Yeah. Call me disgusting. But it's better than puking, isn't it?

After wiping my mouth with the back of my arm, I threw the remote at the couch in disgust, running to my bedroom and slamming the door shut.

I cracked the two windows in my room to let cool air in during the rain so that I would not feel so warm and even more sick. I jumped into bed, hugging the freezing cold pillow to my body and burying my face into it with relish.

After a few minutes of listening to the rhythmic pattering of rain outside, I fell asleep.

* * *

On the couch, a remote control resumed glowing green. Its red light at the head was blinking on and off, as if someone—or something—was pressing its buttons.

The TV it was pointing to—glowing the same color as the remote—began turning to different channels each time it flashed, until it stopped at the channel the girl had frozen in fear from.

The alien eyes surveyed the room. The girl had run off. No matter. They would meet again. In person. He would make sure of it.

A quiet sigh echoed the living area before the eyes closed them once more and pressed the POWER button on the black remote, turning himself off.


	2. Unnoticed

…..........................................nnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwtttttttssss.....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. This is a "my world" type of story. That means that it all takes place in my world, in the good ol' state of Wisconsin, USA.

It will be a crossover from the Naruto ninja universe, so if you get shaken up during or after the traveling, dear anime characters, feel free to use a barf bag or the nearest wastebasket. Have a safe trip and don't forget to tip your transporter!

* * *

I ran down the hill to Main Street and paused at an intersection.

"C'mon, c'mon!" I thought, cursing the lights to change color, and fast. I was running late; I left at 7:20, instead of my usual 7:10 or 7:15 to make it on time for school.

I hated being late, because I wanted to have a chance to talk to my buddies before the doors opened and let the kids in (7:40). Then we only had ten more minutes before the late bell sounded and school starts at 8:00. I had a ways to go—ten blocks, I think. I wouldn't know. I don't count distance like that.

I began to run again, slowing down to a stop halfway down the sidewalk for a rest. I can only run short distances very quickly. It's how I am.

There was an alley way between me and the curb. I stopped to take a quick peek, just in case there was somebody about to run out or a car roving to exit that way.

Nothing, just some shadows in the back, with the owners of said shadows hiding behind one of the two buildings that made up the alley.

I saw a dark figure peek from behind the corner to take a look at me, probably to hear what all the noise was about with my shoes stomping and slapping the ground loudly. I seemed to have interrupted their conversation.

The one who did had spiky gray hair, but I paid no attention to it, not at first. Only after restarting my jogging/speed-walking did I comment on it to myself.

"Huh, that dude's hair reminds me of Kakashi." I muttered aloud.

That said, I then resumed running again to school, completely unaware that I would see that man and his friends again...

The person with gray hair, whom we've mentioned before, hastily withdrew his head from behind the corner of the building. He turned to look back at his students: A boy with thorny lemon-colored hair and large cerulean eyes and a girl with roseate hair and jade green eyes.

"Did she see you?" The boy asked him.

The man sighed.

"Yeah, but she didn't get suspicious."

The girl spoke up, clasping her gloved hands together.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Sakura," the man admitted, "we'll just have to wait until she swings by us again."

"Why can't we go after her?!" the boy asked loudly.

"Naruto! Keep your voice down! Someone might here us!" the girl named "Sakura" scolded "Naruto".

"She's right, Naruto, be quiet; and we can't just follow her. If we were spotted, she might find some allies and attack us. You saw what happened when you tried to ask someone for directions."

Naruto nodded grudgingly. Ladies around here hit harder with purses than back at home in Konohagakure.

"So what are we going to do, just sit around and nab her when she walks past us?"

The man sighed again.

"I don't know, but it's best if we lay low for awhile; out of sight, out of mind. Otherwise we'll never get back home, and if we scare her off, she may never give us her help."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked tentatively, "are you absolutely sure she's the one to help us? There are so many other girls, it seems. What if she can't help us?"

Kakashi turned to stare hard at his student.

"You saw her face on the TV, didn't you? And you saw this building, those yellow arches*, this town, everything, right?" She nodded; what he was saying was true: the trio had seen all the pictures that had flashed across the screen.

"Of course she is the one. If she's not, then who is?"

"You're right."

Kakashi smiled a little behind his mask, which covered his whole face to the bridge of his nose.

"Great, now, Naruto."

"Yes sir!"

"Let's find a better place to scope the area. Sakura, you keep a lookout for any familiar faces."

"...Familiar faces?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling we're not the only ones in this predicament."

"Right!" And then the three began sprinting inconspicuously in their own opposite directions.

High above, atop the building roof that the three Konoha ninja had been hiding behind, stood a figure.

He stood, a hand on his hip, a smirk on his face. His large, round glasses shined in the bright glare of the sun, obscuring his eyes, which were more than likely knitting together at the brow to compliment his contemptuous expression.

"So, we're not the only ones who have stumbled across this strange new world, eh Lord Orochimaru?"

Another figure, taller than the first, strode up from behind, taking his place beside the other.

"Yes, it would seem so." the one named Orochimaru hissed.

"And it seems that your little friends are here with us..Sasuke." Kabuto said to the third person behind him.

The medic-nin heard a loud scoff.

"They are _not_ my friends." said a cold voice.

"Could've fooled me." Sasuke took his place beside the sarcastic man.

"I could care less about_ them_." he announced, more to himself than any of the two. The boy—not still yet a man—stared down at the spot where his former comrades once were.

"If you two are done with your idle chatter," Sasuke and Kabuto focused their attention on their Master, "it's time to get down to business. Kabuto you will observe this girl that Kakashi seems so keen on and report back to me. Sasuke, keep an eye on your comrades. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." And with the orders issued, the two set out to do the Sound ninja's bidding.


End file.
